Hunter
by Tiana2
Summary: An AR romance that takes place on what Earth would have been like during the Silver Millenium. Usagi, Mamoru and Demando are the most prominant characters.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes - or - Where the heck did Tiana go?

Well, it's been a while hasn't it? First, I would like to apologize to everyone that I left hanging, I hadn't expected my life to take the turn it did, and for a while fanfiction got pushed to the wayside. I hate leaving people hanging, especially after all of you took the time to write me such wonderful reviews! Now, I am pleased to announce that I have returned to the world of fanfiction. What can you expect in the coming weeks? Here's a quick run-down:

1 - A new Sailor Moon fanfic  
2 - A new Star Wars fanfic  
3 - More chapters of Hunter, I promise!

"Sure you say, but do you really mean it?"

If that's your question, you can rest assured. I've been through some serious life changes in the past year or two. Two years ago I was studying science in University, for the past year I've been drifting without purpose or inspiration. But the well of my creativity is bubbling up, and I have plans to return to school to study English. Yes, that's right, I am now determined that my life will center around the written word. I'm happier with this, I only wish I'd realized that this is where talents lie a long time ago. Well, maybe in the end it will be for the best. So! As a part of my acceptance and nourishment of this part of me, I will be making writing a high priority. That means fanfics for you! As for this one in particular. Well to be honest I had forgotten I'd ever posted it online. So it'll take me short while to go through my notes and remember all the particulars of the tale, and how I was going to go about it. Given I haven't been in a romance mindset in a while, my other fics might have priority at first, but never fear. My mind goes a mile a minute, and I can already feel the ideas beginning to bubble up to the surface!

Thanks for your support,

Ti


	2. Prologue

Hunter – Prologue – Childhood  
  
Disclaimer: All characters which I did not create do not belong to me, this   
applies for the whole story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
  
AN: This will be the only time I post author notes, and simply to get some   
things out of the way.   
  
1) This is Alternate Universe – the timeline it occurs in is not specified yet,   
though it may be later.  
  
2) Hopefully new chapters will come out often enough. I must warn anyone who   
reads this, though, that I am a busy University student with a boyfriend who   
forced me to get a social life. ^_^ I am, however, very devoted to this story,   
it's just not as high a priority as I would like it to be. This may mean   
erratic updates, but rest assured I NEVER leave a story unfinished. (If you're   
reading Blue Eyed Saiyan, I haven't abandoned that, unfortunately creativity has   
cause me to suddenly completely rethink my approach. Part 1 may not exist in a   
few months time, watch for news! _)  
  
*********  
  
  
"Mamoru!" A tiny blond haired girl screamed around a corner towards the   
stables. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old, her hair was done up in   
two frizzy pony tails at either side of her head. Her hair didn't go past her   
chin when loose, but there was just enough for the pony tails. The girl had   
joy-filled deep blue eyes and was dressed in a pair of overalls.  
  
The boy she was addressing looked startled for a minute and then smiled   
and put down his hoof pick. He wasn't much older than her, maybe 10; his hair   
lay messily on his head, as black as night. Several strands obscured his light   
blue eyes but not enough to seriously block his vision. Mamoru Chiba smiled.  
  
"Morning little Usagi. I'm sorry but I can't teach you how to ride today,   
my dad's taking me out to show me how to hunt!" He grabbed the younger girl by   
the hand and pulled her gently towards the stables. "I've got something to show   
you though!"  
  
Usagi pouted a little but let herself be led, her curiosity growing. The   
stables were rather large, as they belonged to the whole village and were   
generally well tended. Someone had just thrown down fresh straw and several   
horses were munching away contently at their grain. It smelt, quite wonderfully   
Usagi thought, of horse and hay.  
  
Mamoru led Usagi around a corner and up a ladder into the hay loft. It   
was a section that wouldn't be needed for quite a while yet and had thus, been   
left undisturbed. Usagi peeked her big blue eyes into the loft a giggled with   
glee.  
  
"Kittens!" She exclaimed with utter joy and made her way excitedly, but   
quietly towards them as not to scare them away. Mamoru followed her up, and   
handed her a bit of fish. "Go ahead, papa said we could." He encouraged   
enthusiastically.  
  
The girl's grin spread from ear to ear and she lay the piece of meat flat   
on her hand. Ever so gently she placed her hand near the nursing mother cat who   
gobbled it up greedily as if she had been getting this treatment a lot recently.   
Usagi giggled as the cat licked her tiny palm clean and then turned her eyes on   
the kittens. There were four of them: two tabbies, a black and white one and a   
pure black one. She scooped the black one up and cradled it in her arms. The   
tiny kitten blinked up at her, taking the stranger in but not afraid of her.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I knew you'd like them." He exclaimed proudly, "but we   
can't stay up here long today. I have to go and I'd get in big trouble from   
your mom and dad if I left you up here alone."  
  
Usagi pouted, "I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed suddenly,   
cradling the black kitten closer.  
  
The boy laughed and stroked a tabby lovingly. "I know you can, but still,   
to keep me out of your parent's wrath ok?" He smiled, "Besides, I'll bring you   
back tomorrow ok?"  
  
Usagi seemed to consider for a moment then nodded and put the kitten back   
with its mother. She missed its soft fur already but she didn't want Mamoru to   
get in trouble. The two made it back down into the stables and back outside   
were Mamoru's father was waiting for him.  
  
It was an overcast day but warm enough, ideal to spend the day outside,   
not too cold and not too hot. As long as it didn't rain, Mamoru would probably   
have a lot of fun.  
  
"Can I ride the horsie?" Usagi asked excitedly jumping up and down on the   
grass where the horse Mamoru would be riding was grazing happily. It was a   
gorgeous speckled black-grey gelding with the gentlest temperament; however,   
Mamoru shook his head as his father finished putting the rest of its tack on.   
  
"We've got to go now. But like I said, tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Usagi's blue eyes shone as she nodded enthusiastically. "'nk you Mamoru!   
I'm gonna go tell mommy what happened!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, running   
in spirals across the grass towards her house.  
  
Mamoru smiled as he watched the enthusiastic girl take off. She was   
filled with so much energy it almost always brought a smile to his face. He   
turned to his father who was coming over to help him get up on his horse and   
smiled. His father smiled back and patted the young boy on the head. "Ready to   
go kiddo?" He asked pleasantly. Mamoru nodded fervently and let his father   
help him up into the saddle. The older man slipped easily into his and they   
rode out of the yard.  
  
**  
  
Tiny Usagi ran into her home at full tilt and skidded into the kitchen   
where her mother was baking bread. "Mommy, mommy!" She exclaimed excitedly,   
pulling enthusiastically on her skirt. "Guess what Mamoru has up in his barn!   
Kittens!"  
  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother, turned her attention from her backing to share her   
daughter's enthusiasm. "Little one that's wonderful!" She gave her only child   
a hug and turned her around. "Now go clean up. You lunch is ready but you   
can't eat with dirty fingers!"  
  
Usagi nodded, giggled and took off towards their washing basin. Ikuko   
sighed as she moved her bread into the oven. Usagi reminded her of when she was   
young, and she cherished the memory. She only hoped that her precious daughter   
would lead a happy life. Ikuko tried so hard, but she had lived through a hard   
childhood herself, lost her husband, and knew exactly what the worst was.  
  
  
Usagi gulped down her meal quickly, talking on and on about the kittens,   
how cute they were and how she wanted to go see them again as quickly as   
possible. Ikuko smiled as she watched her happy little daughter. No, she   
thought, my childhood was ruined, but there's no way she'll see the same fate.  
  
*  
  
It was a small village. They had nice stables, neatly built homes, one of   
the best inns around and a decent market. The people who lived in Usagi's   
village were all very close knit and kind to each other. They'd all lived   
together in their virtually isolated village all their lives and depended on one   
another for survival. No one ever dreamed of being betrayed by a neighbour, and   
thus, no one ever was. It wasn't perfect; sometimes food was hard to come by,   
people passed on from simple things because they were simply too far away, but   
people moved on.  
  
No one expected the horsemen who rode into town. Seven men on jet-black   
horses decked out in a loose battle gear, bearing a royal symbol. Not that of   
the king, perhaps a duke they didn't know, for they'd never seen it before.  
  
No one understood their request, they asked for a child, the sweetest   
child in the whole village. At first they were polite, then, when the man who   
was generally accepted as leader for the village refused, the men laughed.   
They'd wanted an excuse to exercise anyway.  
  
*  
  
Ikuko clutched her daughter tightly to her chest as she peered out the   
window. She didn't know what the men on horseback wanted but she didn't like   
the look of them at all. There were seven of them in total however three seemed   
different than the other four. One was a taller man, looking to be the leader   
of the group; he was an imposing and well-built figure in robes of pure black   
that nearly blended in with his horse. The second wore no armour but had a   
number of items protruding from his packs that the others didn't. He seemed   
comfortable enough in the saddle, but he looked more like a scholar.  
  
The third was a true enigma; unlike the rest he was clothed in the purest   
of whites and metallic blues. He was younger than the others by far, from his   
build looking to be only in his later teens. He seemed unconcerned and aloof,   
probably some arrogant prince-ling out to flaunt his power; but why here?  
  
Ikuko's question was never answered as the dark man's sword was unsheathed   
and in one smooth movement sliced through the lead farmer's soft neck. His   
lifeless corpse crumpled and the village erupted in terrified screams. The   
riders charged forward, cutting down villagers as they passed, searching every   
house before burning it to the ground.  
  
Flames gushed into the midday sky as the paths filled with blood born of   
death. Ikuko swept her child up in her arms, despite her cry of protest and   
confusion, and fled for her back door. She shouldered it open, barely slowing   
her pace and tore through the fields towards the forest as fast as she possibly   
could. Her lungs burned, her legs ached, but still she ran. She ran not only   
for her own life, but that of the frantic child wailing in her arms.  
  
Ikuko tried desperately to keep her concentration away from the searing   
pain in her arms and legs, the jabbing at her side, her lack of air. She   
focused on the nearby forest and nothing else.  
  
The ground vanished under her foot and she stumbled, jarred to a halt by   
her left foot. She felt her ankle bend at an unnatural angle as her shoulder   
buried into the ground. The jarring impact knocked Usagi from her grip. The   
tiny blond angel, tears streaming down her cheeks seemed alright, though, as she   
began frantically tugging at Ikuko's arm.  
  
"Mommy, mommy what's wrong? What's happening?!" Usagi asked frantically   
while wiping at her muddied cheeks. Ikuko groaned and tried to stand,   
attempting to put weight on her tender ankle. She'd stepped into a gopher hole   
in her run and she quickly discovered that she could bear no weight on it. The   
thundering of hooves pounded in her ears, mixing with the throbbing of blood   
powered by adrenaline.  
  
"Run." She managed, breathless but trying to sound brave for her little   
angel. "Run for the forest, go find Mamoru, go play with him today. Go Usagi,   
go as fast as you can. He's waiting for you, don't keep him waiting!"  
  
Usagi hesitated, part of her wanted to go play with Mamoru, her other half   
knew she should stay with her mother.   
  
Fear and the near deafening pounding of hooves purred harshness from Ikuko.   
"Usagi GO! NOW!" Her voice came out sharp and drowned in fear, Usagi felt the   
fear in her voice and somehow, knowing she had to listen, she turned and ran. 


	3. Of Horses, Of Men, of Women

Hunter – Chapter 1  
  
AN: With a story like this I find it an increasing challenge to keep Usagi in   
character. I'm striving to keep her as true to her original as possible (which   
will show more further into the story) but given her experiences it has to be   
understandable that she's changed somewhat. Well, with that in mind, please   
don't judge the way I portrayed her too harshly.  
  
Also, I would like to profusely thank Nyaliss who has become my editor on this   
little project, and desperately needed, at that. *huggles* I WUV you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
10 years later……  
  
A lone manor stood in the dark of night in the midst of a dense forest. A   
lonely road travelled from its gates to the main roads but otherwise it was   
isolated. Its size and quality suggested great wealth and seemed only just shy   
of becoming a castle. Its stables were well stocked, but at the dark of night   
only a few sentries strolled around the perimeter. Most of the household was   
asleep, except a few lonely servants going about their daily duties.  
  
One other soul was about at this time of night, clothed in dark leathers   
her slight figure climbed hand over hand down a makeshift rope of bed sheets.   
She was fairly steady in her progression, if a little uncertain. Her foot found   
its mark at last though, and she slipped in through the unlocked window of a   
first storey room. Creeping quietly she slipped out of the storage room into   
the hallway and tiptoed her way ahead, keeping her back to the cool wall.   
Eventually she reached her goal, a small door exiting out to the back of the   
manor, the servant's entrance.  
  
Listening carefully for the sound of guards, she eased the door open,   
dashed outside, and eased the door closed again. Keeping as close to any cover   
she could find, she made her way towards the stables. One of the guards was   
patrolling around the area, however, and she had to waste precious time in the   
darkness of the bushes beside the stable waiting for him to pass.  
  
Finally he moved on in his route and she dashed around the corner as fast   
as possible, becoming almost vertical as she rounded the bend, one hand touching   
the ground to keep her from tipping over. The entrance to the stable was open   
but security was high around the horses, fortunately she was prepared.  
  
The stable hand slept peacefully in a bundle of hay and blankets at one   
end of the stall while the woman in leathers slipped a bridle from its resting   
place on the wall and eased it over the head of a chestnut mare, and slid the   
bit between her teeth. Some of the horses stirred, one knocked on the door of   
its stall with a noise that seemed deafening to the woman's ears but failed to   
wake the stable hand.  
  
Crouching down before the mare's stall she eased the bolt on the door   
gently out of its position and swung the freshly oiled door open. The mare   
tossed her head gently and took a few steps forward out of the stall. The woman   
caught her reigns and patted her gently on the shoulder. This was the tricky   
part, for she was rather short and the horse, while not a monster itself, was   
decently tall. Backing up slightly she took a deep breath and took a running   
leap at the mare. The horse sidestepped slightly as the woman landed on her   
back, but refrained from bolting. The woman used her momentum to swing herself   
mostly atop the horse, gripping her mane firmly in one hand. She took a deep   
breath and then swung her body the rest of the way, seating herself comfortably   
on the mare's bare back.  
  
Listening carefully for the clinking of armour of the guards she eased the   
horse out of the stable with an expert and gentle hand. They then doubled   
around behind the building and took off down a rarely used, but familiar path.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dawn began to break onto this small portion of the Earth and a young man   
made his way through the forest with a pair of buckets strung over his shoulders.   
Mamoru Chiba let out a deep breath and put down the buckets for a moment, cool   
water sloshing over their sides, dampening the ground. Water was such a   
deceptive substance, in small amounts it seemed harmless, but its weight seemed   
to grow exponentially.  
  
He dipped his hands in one of the buckets and brought some water to his   
mouth, shivering slightly at its temperature but enjoying the refreshment. He   
splashed a little more on his face and then froze as he heard a familiar noise,   
far too close and out of place.  
  
Slowly he raised his head, and his crystal blue eyes met those of a brave   
little mare. She was slurping happily from his other bucket as if she hadn't   
drunk in all her life. The water was ruined, but Mamoru was not too concerned   
about that. The horse was clearly exhausted, sweat was dried into her hair, and   
she had some remnants of froth at the corners of her mouth and between her legs.   
Curiously, there was a bridle, of good quality, on her but no saddle nor a rider.  
  
The horse drank it's full and then shook vigorously and sidled up to the   
young man. She was, he noted, limping slightly and favouring one foot. Easing   
his way over to her he ran a hand down her neck to her leg and lifted it gently,   
inspecting the offending hoof. It was obvious at once what the problem was, she   
had a rather nasty rock lodge in the bottom of her foot that would only hurt   
more with the more pressure she put on it.  
  
Whispering soothing words to her, Mamoru pulled out his pocket knife and,   
carefully so as not to hurt her further, flipped the rock out from the indent of   
her hoof. It was tightly wedge and it took him a decent amount of time to   
remove it but when it came it landed harmlessly on the dirt. The horse pulled   
away from him immediately walking backwards and to the side, still slightly   
favouring that foot but not nearly as much as before.  
  
"Where did you come from, beauty?" Mamoru cooed softly, he had scanned   
the area and seen no one around nor heard anything, so he reached for her reigns   
which had slipped over her head and were dragging on the ground. She blew hot   
air on him and immediately pulled back as he grabbed hold. He raised an eyebrow   
but held steady, putting a gentle hand on her nose. She tried to shake him away   
but he kept his grip on the reins firm. She wasn't pulling hard enough to hurt   
him, yet.  
  
After a few minutes she gave up and tugged him downwards this time as she   
reached for a nearby patch of lush greenery. Mamoru chuckled and decided to   
take her back with him. He was about ready to pull her towards his home when he   
became aware of the distant sound of voices, and a faint thunder that he   
registered as being the pounding of hooves.  
  
Not quite sure what to do, he was left with little choice when a figure   
leapt out of the bushes and vaulted over the mare's rear onto her back. Her   
figure, though dressed in riding leathers, was clearly that of a woman, with a   
long blond braid flaring out behind her. She yanked the reigns from Mamoru's   
hands and kicked the horse foreword.  
  
"Thanks for your help!" She exclaimed as the horse dashed off into the   
forest as fast as it could handle on this terrain. "I'd get out of here if I   
were you!"  
  
As she vanished into the distance Mamoru stood dumbstruck for a moment.   
The shouting of voices quickly broke through his daze, however, and taking the   
girl's advice seriously he tipped the water out of his buckets, through them   
into a nearby bush and practically vaulted up the nearest tree. He had just   
reached his destination among the leaves when a troop of 4 men on horseback   
thundered through the underbrush, a dog preceding them and charging whole   
heartedly in the direction the woman had rode off in.  
  
Mamoru decided to stay in his perch until he could no longer hear the   
commotion and, as such, was stuck for a while. He thought about the woman, who   
had startled him so, a lot. Part of him wished there was something he could do   
for her. Her pursuers seemed to mean business, but he was without weapons, and   
he didn't even know who she was, or why they were chasing her. As a few ideas   
sprung to mind, he felt his stomach churn but forced himself to remember that   
those had been armoured men, and that he had no hope of surviving against them   
if he chose the route of combat. That and he had left all but his dagger back   
at his home.  
  
Those thoughts plaguing his mind he tried not to think of the situation   
anymore but he failed miserably. The girl's deep blue eyes kept surfacing in   
his mind, grateful but slightly panicked though still in control. Their   
expression had been heartbreaking and they had been so soft that he felt he   
could almost fall into them…  
  
Shivering slightly Mamoru shook off that particular thought and leaned   
further back against the trunk of the tree. The sound of the horses was getting   
closer again but most of the talking had stopped. Their pace seemed less   
hurried and to Mamoru that meant only one thing. They'd captured their prey.  
  
As they once again came into view he leaned down, supporting more weight   
on one arm to get a better look. The four were flanking the young woman, though   
she had not been bound or, as he determined by a quick look, harmed in any   
obvious way. She held her head high, as if in defiance, and the men seemed to   
be avoiding her stare. It looked more like she was being escorted than captured.  
  
While this eased his mind a little he still had to restrain his aggressive   
instincts. His fingers clenched the bark of the limb he was perched on, his   
knuckles turning white with effort. Deciding that they wouldn't be coming back,   
he swung down out of the tree and gathered up his buckets. It was back to the   
stream to get more water for him; this was none of his business anyway. Still,   
before he started off he took a moment to mark the tree he had been in and took   
careful note of the direction they had ridden off in.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The 5 riders reached the manor again fairly swiftly. The mare had stepped   
on that stone rather early and her rider had tried unsuccessfully for a while to   
wedge it out with a stick; having decided that it was worth the break to have   
swifter transportation. They were back on the property before noon and the   
young woman was escorted by the same men back into the manor.   
  
In the light, and once one got a good look at her, it became evident that   
she was still in her teens after all, with a healthily developing figure but   
slim build. She walked swiftly, though she was exhausted, back into the manor.   
Knowing from experience exactly where she was being taken, she marched along the   
familiar hallways without pause.  
  
Her escort stopped at the entrance to a well carved door, which after a   
moment, was opened. The room was a personal one, well furbished with a large   
fireplace and an expensive décor. The main occupant of the room sat in a large   
leather chair; he placed his glass of red wine down on the table beside him and   
gestured to the chair in front of him.  
  
"Please Usagi do sit down; you must be exhausted." His voice was fairly   
deep and was clearly laced with command and a carefully veiled anger.  
  
Usagi walked over towards the chair, sighed and slid into it, just barely   
avoiding collapsing into it. She took a silent pleasure in her dirt caked   
riding leathers that were currently rubbing against the expensive material. Her   
hair, still braided but coming undone in several places, was messier than ever   
and her face was smudged with dirt. The man before her seemed slightly   
uncomfortable about this, but not terribly so. His eyes were still filled with   
the same hunger that was a large part of why Usagi had taken her flight in the   
first place.  
  
The man's name was Demando, the manor was his and so, apparently, was   
Usagi though they were not married. Not a single other man on the estate   
touched her, though she could feel their stares on a daily basis. For that one   
thing she was glad of her position, so far her situation hadn't been too bad,   
but things were changing and she knew it wouldn't last for long.  
  
"You really must stop running away Usagi, you should know by now that the   
act itself is both futile and dangerous to your well being." Demando took   
another sip of his wine and sighed slightly. "It seems you've forced me to   
tighten security around you. I wanted you to have the most freedom possible,   
but when you abuse your rights they will be taken away."  
  
Usagi sat silently in her seat not responding, not even looking at the man   
in white and silver. Instead she stared out his window; she took in what he   
said but made no response. They'd been through this enough times already.   
Before this, though, Usagi had taken special care to get caught before she was   
off the property, and had never climbed out her window before. Her tests of   
security had proved fruitful with little recourse but in the end it had all been   
in vain.  
  
Demando growled with irritation under his breath, but retained his cool   
demeanour as he motioned for a guard to come into the room. "See the lady to   
her new quarters, and see that the servants get her cleaned up and presentable   
for dinner." The guard nodded and before he could step towards Usagi she rose   
and marched quietly out of the room, leaving Demando to watch her retreat in   
silence.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Later that day Usagi sat in her room staring out her barred window. At   
least she could still watch the clouds float through the sky. She had been   
cleaned up rather swiftly and then left in her room to stew. Her hair was back   
in her classic twin pigtails and she had been given a light blue dress to wear.   
She was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. Tears threatened to   
spill from her eyes and her hands, clenched into fists on her legs, were   
trembling with anger, frustration and defeat.  
  
Ten years trapped in this manor with Demando constantly hovering around   
her. She was treated as if she belonged when things were in order, but she was   
really a prisoner. She'd made a few friends among the servants, who felt sorry   
for her. This was a great comfort, but lately she was feeling more and more   
trapped. Inevitability was knocking on the door and all she wanted to do was   
leap out of a window and fly to freedom, but she was being forced to confront   
its call. From the stories she had been told or overheard, she was surprised by   
how little Demando had actually touched her during her stay. This in itself was   
only a small relief as it seemed that she was the exception to the rule, even   
with Demando, and she knew it couldn't mean anything good in the long run.  
  
Her riding leathers had been taken from her now. She supposed she would   
still be allowed to ride for pleasure, but under far closer watch. Without her   
leathers she couldn't very well escape. Even if the window wasn't barred, she   
could never make her way down in the dresses she was put in.  
  
She sniffled a little and debated collapsing onto the bed and forcing   
Demando to deal with her comatose self if he wanted to see her at diner. Just   
as she was making up her mind, however, a small tap came at the door and a girl   
around Usagi's age stepped into the room. From her attire and manner she was   
clearly a servant, but Usagi smiled widely at her arrival.  
  
"Naru! At least they haven't taken you away from me yet." Usagi   
exclaimed, a small smile creeping to her lips.  
  
Naru smiled shyly back and laced her hands behind her back. "Well you   
should be more careful or they might." She replied with a half grin. "It's a   
shame you didn't get away but we'll just have to figure something else out."  
  
Usagi giggled slightly. She was happy to see her closest friend again.   
If there was anything about this place she would miss if she were to escape it   
would be Naru. Naru didn't want to escape herself. She was decently well   
treated for a servant and at least had a roof over her head. Sometimes she   
didn't understand Usagi's overwhelming urge to take flight; after all she had a   
wealthy and handsome man to look after her if she chose to stay. Maybe he   
didn't have the best personality, or the nicest of friends, but it was better   
than many people's lives.  
  
Usagi, however, saw it differently. She couldn't explain it to Naru; she   
had tried so many times but never succeeded. Usagi had a burning urge to escape   
this estate, and it was growing larger the longer she stayed. So she would find   
another way, but for now she decided to enjoy herself and share gossip with her   
closest friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
